First Kiss
by xKireyy
Summary: Maka has started liking Kid, but hasn't told any of her friends. When Liz invites everyone over for a party, Maka gets lost and finds Kid alone in a room. Will anything happen between them? KiMa oneshot; Complete


**A/N: Hiya ^_^ I finally got around to typing this.**

**Summary: Maka has started liking Kid, but hasn't told any of her friends. When Liz invites everyone over for a party, Maka gets lost and finds Kid alone in a room. Will anything happen between them? KiMa oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Maka, I'm glad you answered! Would you and Soul happen to be free tonight?"_

Maka blinked. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why, what's up?"

"_Patty and I wanted to have a movie night. We also invited BlackStar and Tsubaki."_

"Oh, sure, we'd love to come." Maka smiled, glancing to the side where Soul was just walking into the kitchen. His attention was brought to his meister as she kept staring at him.

"_Great! See you at seven tonight." _Liz hung up the phone and Maka set her phone on the counter.

"Who was that?" Soul questioned, rummaging through the fridge.

"It was Liz. Her and Patty wanted to have a movie night so they invited us."

"What time?"

"Seven."

Soul took out a carton of milk and drank out of it, making Maka scowl.

"You're gonna have to start buying your own milk if you keep doing that."

Soul paused. "Who cares? You rarely drink it anyway," He drank the rest of it and threw the carton in the garbage. "So tonight at seven, huh? I'm cool with it as long as you are."

Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You and Kid seem to have something going on–"

"Do _not_!" Maka's face lit up. "That's just your imagination. Stay in your own business."

He seemed taken aback. "Jeez Maka, I was just saying. You don't need to get so uptight about it."

"I'm not being uptight." She pouted.

Soul smirked. "Whatever you say."

He went back to his room and Maka stared in the direction he went. She sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?"

* * *

Maka hopped up the steps to the front door of Kid's house, slightly shaking with anticipation. Yes, she had recently begun to have more 'respect' for the grim reaper than was necessary, but she didn't dare tell Soul or even Tsubaki about it, and certainly not Liz.

She knocked on the door and a couple seconds later she heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Patty was there, smiling largely.

"Good, you guys came! Come in!"

Soul and Maka stepped past Patty into the large house. Maka smiled as she looked around the vast room that had several pictures adorning the walls. Everything was perfectly symmetrical; always how Kid liked it.

"We're watching the movie in here," Liz called to them. Maka and Soul followed Patty and when they entered the room, they saw BlackStar and Tsubaki sitting on the couch.

"Took you guys long enough!" BlackStar exclaimed. Tsubaki politely waved.

"So what are our options?" Soul asked.

"Well, since Kid isn't here, we don't have to watch any 'symmetrical' movies." Liz said, spreading multiple movies out on the floor.

"Why, where is he?" Maka asked. Soul cast her a sideways glance.

"He said he wasn't feeling too well today," Patty intervened, poking her head around the wall, "he's probably upstairs sulking or something!" She began laughing hysterically and went to go get the popcorn.

Everyone sighed.

"So, these are the options that we have." Liz said, scooting away from the lines of movies. BlackStar jumped down to the floor and began scanning their options.

"I want this one!"

"It's about ninjas, no way," Soul intervened, "I wanna watch this one."

"James Bond? Your taste in movies suck!"

"How about we watch this one?" Tsubaki held up _The Notebook._

"No way!" Soul and BlackStar exclaimed simultaneously.

Maka grumbled under her breath.

"I would suggest choosing something before Patty comes back though. Otherwise we might have to watch a documentary on giraffes," Liz said.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before choosing two different movies and began hastily eliminating the options.

They ended up watching _Tangled_, much to BlackStar and Soul's dismay.

"Hey Liz, where's the bathroom?" Maka asked after a couple of minutes had passed into the movie.

"It's up the stairs to the right." She answered, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Maka silently got up and shuffled out of the room into the large front room, heading to the upstairs.

**XxXxXxX**

Maka stepped out of the bathroom and paused. She looked around the hallway and a sense of dread overcame her.

"Where…am I?"

She swore the walls had moved or something. She didn't recognize a _single_ thing.

Maka swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oh well, if I'm gone long enough they'll come looking for me."

She began walking forward with trepidation. Not only was she lost, but also she could be considered intruding though she was invited over.

She muttered to herself. Maka suddenly paused, hearing sounds coming from inside a room. Maka approached slowly, seeing that the door was cracked open slightly. She listened for a moment, and it seemed like a movie that was playing. She pushed open the door a little to see if that's where everyone was, but the door creaked, making the person turn around.

Maka squeaked as she pulled her hands back. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!"

"It's alright, Maka. It's just me."

Maka's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. "Kid? What are you doing in here?" He lowered the volume of the movie as she cautiously walked in and sat on the couch next to him.

"I told Liz and Patty I wasn't feeling too well, that's why I wasn't downstairs with all of you." He cast a sideways glance. "What are you doing up here?"

Maka laughed nervously. "Well, I went to the bathroom and I got lost. I heard the movie playing and I thought this was where everyone was." She eyed the pile of movies that were on the floor.

Kid smirked. "That tends to happen to our guests a lot."

Maka's sheepishly smiled and looked away.

"We were just watching _Tangled_ downstairs."

Kid seemed surprised. "Really? Even with BlackStar and Soul there?"

Maka nodded. "Mhm. We had to all come to an agreement before Patty came back and demanded that we watch something about giraffes."

"I can understand that," He said, looking back to the movie that showed Eugene escaping from the castle.

"Why do you have two copies of the movie?" Maka questioned, looking at the screen.

"Because having two DVD's makes it symmetrical. If we only had one copy it would ruin everything."

There was a silence between them.

"So, um, Kid…why aren't you feeling well?" Maka asked, averting her eyes back to him, wondering why he would say that yet he looked fine.

Kid looked back at the movie playing on the TV. "I didn't feel like interacting with anyone today. I've been feeling down and I'd rather not pretend to be happy when I'm really not."

"Why? What happened?" Maka knew she was prying, but she almost couldn't help it.

"Family stuff," He said simply, "it's rather complex so you wouldn't understand."

Maka decided not to be offended by that blunt statement. She noticed the box he was holding in his hands. "What's that?"

Kid looked down at the box and sighed, a smile of amusement gracing his lips. "You sure ask a lot of question, don't you?"

Maka blushed. "Well _sorry_ I'm just curious!"

Kid chuckled. "No, no, it's fine. It just doesn't seem like you."

Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I'm being how I usually am. It's you who's different right now, Kid."

He seemed irked but quickly brushed it off. "It's called Pocky. Have you ever had any?"

Maka shook her head. "I don't think so. What is it?"

Kid handed the box to her. "Try one."

Maka took a stick out of the box and took a small bite from it. She blinked.

"This is good."

Kid smirked and tilted his head to the side. "It's something I like to snack on when I'm feeling down. Have you ever heard of the Pocky game?"

Maka was confused. "There's a game for it?"

"Yeah."

"How do you play?"

Kid turned towards her and Maka's heart rate sped up.

"Well," He sensually slid the box out of her grip and set it on the coffee table, "you put that end of the stick in your mouth and I put this end in my mouth. We both eat it until we get to the middle. It's like the game Chicken."

Maka connected the dots and a wave of tremor rolled over her. "Is that an invitation that you want to play it?"

"Maybe." He took the stick from her hands and stuck it in her mouth. He took the other side and raised his eyebrows.

Maka shifted nervously and watched as he took the first bite and testily watched her. She copied his example and soon, their breaths were mingled and they were centimeters apart.

"Are you going to back out?" He muttered huskily.

Maka's blush intensified and she looked away but then back at him. She slowly shook her head.

Kid took the last move as he connected his lips with Maka. She pulled back slightly, but Kid only held her head in place with his hand. He slowly moved his lips against her and her mind and stomach were filled with pure bliss. His other hand ghosted up her leg and rested on the side of her thigh.

Maka's hands went up to his hair and she laced her fingers through his black and white hair. The two weren't aware of the sound of the door opening to the side of them.

"Aww, look! Kiddo and Maka are kissing the same time Rapunzel and Eugene are!" Patty's laughter filled the room and Maka and Kid pulled back from each other, their eyes widened with shock.

"I think that's more than just kissing…" BlackStar pointed out unfazed, making Soul snigger.

"Wh-What are you guys doing up here?" Maka questioned.

"You were gone for a long time so we got worried," Tsubaki said, smiling guiltily.

"Apparently you were fine though," Soul said with a smirk, eyeing Kid who only had an irritated expression.

"Oh, sorry we interrupted you two! We'll take out leave now!" Liz grabbed the laughing Patty and dragged her out, the others following the two sisters.

Kid sighed and sat back. "This is what I get for saying I'm not feeling well."

"But are you now?" Maka questioned. Kid was confused for a moment.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Kid smiled. "Yes, I am actually." He pulled her forward in his lap and she blushed.

"K-Kid, what are you doing?"

"I just need comfort, Maka…" He buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smiled gently and rested her hand on the back of his head.

"Was that your first kiss, Maka?" He asked suddenly. Maka grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…it was."

Kid lifted his head up and looked at her. His yellow eyes bore into her green ones.

"I'm glad I could have the pleasure of having it." Kid leaned forward and kissed her again.

Maka smiled when he pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm glad it was you."

* * *

**A/N: This turned out so different than I thought it would I almost want to burn it.**

**Almost.**

**Please tell me what you think! ^-^**

**~Kir**


End file.
